Amarillo
by Placeba
Summary: ... era amarillo puro. Capaz de iluminar todo un lugar, de cambiar el clima inestable de Londres, y de usar su magia para brotar los más desconcertantes y prohibidos sentimientos en un sujeto como él. Viñeta.


_Hola! He vuelto con Relatos sobre el fantástico mundo de Harry Potter :D Me encanta ese sujeto, e incluso soy bien fiel a los Dramiones, pero me encanta unirlo con Rose, algo totalmente fuera del canon. ¿Por qué él y ella? Quizá por mi fascinación personal por los hombres viejos. Algo como un fetiche o fantasía que me encanta, haha. En fin, esta Viñeta es aprte de un One-shoot ya antes subido, yo lo acorté y lo redacte de una manera más cortita (: Sin más, me despido._

_Con cariños. **Cassie**._

Disclaimer: Ni el mundo de HP ni la saga me pertenece. Éste fic es_ sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Amarillo**

_Viñeta_

El vestido amarillo se ondeó en el aire, al igual que un rebelde mechón de cabellos rojizos que cubrieron parte de su mejilla sonrosada, de su nariz pecosa y la comisura de sus labios gruesos.

En cuanto a él… bueno, él sólo hizo un gesto interno de hastío que ocultaba su profunda frustración, además de sentir un pasajero, pero perceptible, estremecimiento sobre su columna vertebral. Sus manos en apariencia escocían, pero la verdadera y secreta razón era que aún podía palpar la piel nívea y brillante que se presentaba ante sus ojos; suave, olorosa. La anestesia perfecta que logró desvanecer el miserable vestigio de razón que, por ruinas, había tratado de mantener.

¿Empatía, curiosidad, aprovechamiento, cariño? Con sinceridad no lo sabía, y de todas formas él no era un hombre de emociones, si no de hechos. O eso creía hasta ahora.

Quizás había estado nublado por la ilógica, irresponsable y extraña, para él, necesidad de desaparecer la secreta soledad que los embargaba o, sencillamente, su egoísta ser necesitaba abstraerse de sus propios problemas, relajarse, sentir un poco de vida, adrenalina, pasión y deseo. Tal vez ambos lo venían anhelando implícitamente, sabían de antemano tal desenlace o, como mínimo, imaginaban como se tornarían las cosas entre dos personas que, pese a tantas diferencias, lograban atraerse como dos sencillos imanes.

Esas ondas escarlatas, al igual que hilos ensortijados de fuego, se rememoraron otra vez dentro de sus pensamientos.

Él, a lo lejos y mientras la contemplaba saludar a más y más gente de rostros insignificantes, atisbó con atención como las manos pequeñas y atolondradas de la muchacha –las cuales hace poco recorrieron satisfactoriamente parte de su anatomía- tocaban con descaro, pero sin duda con carencia de la misma intimidad, el dorso de otro sujeto muchísimo más joven. A su alrededor no había tardado en llegar un incauto cualquiera con más privilegios y menos prejuicios que un hombre viejo y odiado como él.

Y él mantuvo su apariencia impertérrita, sin embargo, los ojos claros de ella difuminaron la ensombrecida y gélida mirada hacia ese lado de la estación.

Sus acorazonados labios se movían acorde a triviales palabras destinadas a la gente a su alrededor.

No era una persona necia. Los años le habían otorgado tranquilidad, la madurez que tanto le falto en su peor época, y un tanto de sabiduría, por lo que le quedaba a él dar el ejemplo, no por nada la diferencia entre sus edades era bastante contundente y por ende no debía ser quien tuviera pensamientos tan incriminatorios, ineludibles e infantiles. Pero entonces, cuando estaba cien por ciento seguro de su convicción, su traicionera vista se volvía a concentrar en la figura que estaba metros más allá, y en la sonrisa, tan cálida y hermosa, que ésta le regalaba.

Era tan simple como decir que todo razonamiento se iba a la mierda. La madurez, los convencionalismos, las diferencias, el que dirán, el pasado y todo el conjunto de contras desaparecía cuando ella lo miraba de esa manera, a sabiendas de las repercusiones que causaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, él volvía a odiarse, a reprocharse y a convencerse de lo innegable.

Él le había regalado ese vestido y recién ahora supo por qué tal inverosímil color y porqué, apropósito, ella había decidido usarlo justamente ese día de Septiembre.

Rose Weasley era inteligente, enérgica, alegre y tan resplandeciente como el amarillo. Capaz de iluminar todo King's Cross con su mera contorsión de labios, de lograr que ese día nublado pareciera el más soleado de la estación, e inclusive, de brotar los más desconcertantes y prohibidos sentimientos en un hombre como él.

Y el imperturbable y serio hombre que era Draco Malfoy terminó sonriéndole de vuelta a una Weasley. Ufano y más determinado de no poder impugnar lo irrebatible.

El Expreso no tardaría en cerrar sus puertas, por lo que una pequeña agitación de mano valía como superficial despedida.


End file.
